Sophia Riyeko
Sophia Riyeko is the head of the head of the Legatus division of the Corpus Branch of the Vitores Tenebras. A former student of Ahtar Delcon, Riyeko turned her back on the Imperium after Delcons harsh treatment of her after she was revealed to be a pysker. Her admiration for radical inquisitor Cutler Kar inspired her to join the Luminus Cabal, and defected to the Vitores Tenebras with ease. Riyeko officially is only the leader of the Legatus branch, but due to Kars idle nature she manages matters within the branch, often coming into conflict with Dorianus Ven Adrien due to her utter loyalty to Kar. History Early life Born into the Schola Progenium on Terra, Riyeko was a withdrawn yet determined child. Life inside the Progenium was relativity sheltered, with Riyeko only being exposed to the Ecclesiarchys teachings and little else. As such Riyeko grew up as one of the most pious of the young women in the Progenium, and was an obvious choice to be inducted into the Inquisition. At the age of 18 she was picked to be in the retinue by one Ahtar Delcon. Riyeko was chosen due to her undying faith in the Emperor. Or at least it was undying.... Life as an acolyte Riyeko was tied to Delcons service, and was at first enraptured by his steely resolve. He respected her for her deep set loyalty for the Imperium and the two made a deadly team together, with Riyeko dispatching enemies in close quarter combat while Delcon dealt with more powerful targets. Before long she progressed from the rank of Explicator to Interrogator, in the proudest moment of her life up to that point. However Riyeko was experiencing dark dreams and the first signs of psychic abilities at that time, and was afraid to tell her master. However such secrets can not be kept hidden for long, and when Delcon discovered this, she quickly fell out of favour with him, due to his extreme prejudice towards psykers. Under Delcon Riyeko started to become his whipping girl as it were, and was sent into the most dangerous of missions. Riyeko started to nurse a deep hatred for the man she had once looked up to as a father for his harsh and cruel treatment of her. She swore than rather die for Delcons convenience she would fight until she was appointed the rank of an inquisitor. Eventually, despite Delcons disapproval, she was given the Inquisitorial seal by lord Fernando Saelthi in 920.M40, where she joined the Ordo Redactus. The Luminus Cabal Personality Riyeko is a quiet, shy person who appears frail and delicate compared to her comrades. Rather she is pedantic and focusses solely on her work. To her closest colleagues she is a control freak, and a ruthless leader to them. Due to her organised nature Riyeko effectively handles the Corpus, while Kar gives out the orders. Despite being leader of the Legatus Riyeko has poor communication skills, and more often than not delegates diplomatic situations to subordinates. Some of her colleagues say that she ignore others advice and make mistakes. Others say she could judge others to quickly and treat them in a dismissive matter if she initially disliked them Abilities and traits Appearance Beliefs Equipment Relations Retinue Allies Feel free to add your own! Enemies Quotes By About Feel free to add your own! Category:Inquisitors Category:Dog of War Category:Characters Category:Rebels